


Dearest Jane: I should've known better

by torches



Category: Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-25
Updated: 2010-09-25
Packaged: 2017-10-12 05:04:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/121090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torches/pseuds/torches
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Liz Forbes never asked for much.</p><p>(Title: "Misery is a Butterfly", Blonde Redhead.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dearest Jane: I should've known better

**Author's Note:**

  * For [havocthecat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/havocthecat/gifts).



Liz Forbes never asked for much. Of course, it's easy for her to say that, with her family history, but it's true: the Forbes' were old money, but they hadn't been _money_ in decades. Liz Forbes learned to make do with what she had, and if she was acutely aware it was more than she probably deserved, she tried not to let it eat at her: she wanted a job she knew she'd earned, a house she could afford, and a loving family to come home to at night. That was fine.

... her baby girl is so beautiful. It's enough.


End file.
